


"Just Be Rose."

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Skiing, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose looks down at the snow-covered mountainside beneath their dangling feet. I don’t understand, she thinks. I’ve faced daleks and cybermen and the literal end of the world. Why am I nervous about a little ski slope?





	"Just Be Rose."

Rose looks down at the snow-covered mountainside beneath their dangling feet. _ I don’t understand,  _ she thinks.  _ I’ve faced daleks and cybermen and the literal end of the world. Why am I nervous about a little ski slope? _

They are in Switzerland, late 20th century. They’d been home, drinking tea by the fire, when the Doctor looked out the window and shouted, “Snow! I love the snow. Absolutely brilliant, snow is. Why did I never take you skiing? We should go skiing.” ...and an hour later they’d been standing in a small Swiss village at the foot of a mountain, the Doctor showing Rose how to click her boots into her skis and how to maneuver herself about. She’d picked it up fairly quickly...maybe a bit too quickly. Because now they’re sitting together on a chair lift, their feet heavy with skis, watching small trees any even smaller skiers passing below, and she can’t help feeling a bit panicked.

The Doctor pushes his shoulder against hers and clumsily takes her heavily-mittened hand in his own. Their poles clatter against each other and the seat of their lift, causing Rose’s heart to momentarily flip. But even though she can’t actually feel his hand through their mittens, when the Doctor squeezes her hand his touch grounds her.

Rose looks into his ageless eyes and smiles, tremulously but genuine. He notices, of course.

“What’s wrong, Rose?”

She squeezes his hand tighter. “I’m just a little anxious. Whirling through the Time Vortex, that’s nothing. But careening down a mountainside, that seems a bit...unpredictable.”

His laugh cuts through the thin, cold air around them. He gently kisses her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her lips. “Oh, Rose Tyler, you have nothing to worry about. For one thing, this trail is long but not at all steep. There will be very little careening involved. And for another, I’ve seen big scary aliens run away from you. If you’re having trouble, just be Rose. I’m sure the other skiers--and the trees--will get out of your way.”

He’s right, there’s very little careening involved, and Rose does just fine. Once they are on their way back to the TARDIS, however, the poor Doctor somehow finds himself on the receiving end of a barrage of snowballs. When he splutters and asks, “What was that for?” she smiles sweetly and says, “Oh, you know. I’m just being Rose.”

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 16: Mittens


End file.
